The pancake that started it all
by DarkArtist1126
Summary: I do not own soul eater I suck at summaries but read the fanfic so I can see if you like it, theres alot of fluff and a possible lemon in future chapters depends if you like it. Sorry if its rushed its my first fan fic. Rated M for possible lemon in future chapters
1. the pancake

Soul x maka

Summary:after soul and maka start having hidden feelings for eachother, maka is deeply in love with soul as he has the same feeling for maka. Soul x maka fluff with a lime/lemon/smut (what ever you wanna call it) rated M for the lemon in some future chapters...I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

CHAPTER 1-A LOVING MEISTER

One night when soul and maka were fighting a kishin she resonated with soul but hidden feelings remained in both their hearts that was kept secretive. As soon as maka noticed this she had broken the resonance and was pushed back by force as time passed fighting this kishin, soul and maka finally defeated it . When they both went home beat-tired maka was clutching on his black jacket nuzzling close to his back to where soul could feel her warm breath against his back. After soul and maka pulled up to their apartment he lifted maka with one arm on her back and another under her legs. Soul set maka on the couch getting warm water, gauze, and disinfectant. Slowly soul pulled up makas shirt revealing her smooth, flaxen skin that was tainted with kishin blood and scrapes. He knew what her skin would look like when he tended to her wounds. After a sudden movement soul snapped out of his gaze and cleaned her wounds and bandaged them. ~time skip~ The next day maka woke up feeling a warm body next to her. As she gradually swifted her head towards her right she saw soul next to her on their tiny couch. Soul was clutching on her stomach mumbling in his sleep saying "I...I..love you maka.". When maka shifted her whole body towards soul she got the courage to say "I love you too soul". As maka got up getting ready to make breakfast, soul tightened his grip on her while saying " stay ..". Maka smiled at this and remained in that position until she really had to get up. Soul then released his grip on her knowing if he didnt let go breakfast was on him. Maka got up and took out some bacon, realizing that she should make a special breakfast for soul and her. So she took the frozen berries out from the freezer and sauting it in the pan adding chunks of strawberries, blueberries, rasberries, and blackberries. When maka finished soul had finally gotten up from his "beauty sleep" . Maka preferably took the pan of sauted berry sauce and drizzled it over the steaming hot pancakes she had made earlier. Soul practically drooled all over the floor while staring at the pancakes that he loved and seeing how maka was beautiful, and kind to see how she drizzled the berries on his pancake saying "soul evans" while sprinkling powdered sugar into a little heart by his name. When they both sat down soul gazed his eyes into her emerald green ones."So uh..about this morning" he mumbled "did you hear me say anything uncool to make you make me a special pancake?". Maka just nodded " Yea you said you loved me and I said it to you back" she whispered. Soul looked hesitantly towards his meister surprised then made his signature grin making her giggle. "And I meant it" soul said stiffly stating the obvious. While he dove his face in his pancake eating every last bite. Maka just giggled and went back to eating.

A/N: ok this is my first fanfic so r&r for me to continue . I love the pairing of soul x maka and will probably for the rest of my life and this was so fun to make!I hope you enjoyed cya next chapter. And sorry if it was rushed, so leave a review on what I need to improve!


	2. The love

Soul x maka

I do not own soul eater...I wish I did though

Ok so you liked the last one eh? So now heres chapter 2...

One afternoon maka had made lunch for her and soul. She made soul a salmon sandwich knowing he loved raw fish and she despised it. Although the beginning of maka and souls relationship was supposed to be a secret, all of their friends knew what was going on. Liz would be nudging makas elbow and smiling at her with a wink at the end. Patty on the other hand was just patty; loving giraffes, loving how kid would have a symmetrical break down, and would get into peoples bees wax. Though patty stayed distant towards maka and soul fully aware of what was going on but she didnt have a problem. When soul came out of his room maka gave him his sandwich along with some chips and kool-aid. As maka got everything done, soul lightly pecked her on the cheek whispering"thanks". She blushed a light pink, when doing so, soul had a little chuckle and ate his sandwich. When maka was thinking over about how everyone knew they were dating maka thought there was no hiding it now so she went over to her phone dialing tsubakis number. "Hey Tsubaki wanna hang out today if you want to that is you can bring blackstar and ill bring soul if you do.." maka said "Oh sure maka! That sounds fun Black star and I need to get out of the house.." tsubakis calm yet suttle voice soothed her knowing she will be around. "Oi, tiny-tits who did you call?..." 'silent' "MAKA CHOP" maka yelled as her dictionary had collided with souls skull. "AH WHAT THE HELL MAKA!" soul said while rubbing his throbbing his head " thats what you get for not forgetting childish nick names and Soul hurry and get ready were going with Tsubaki and Blackstar somewhere.." "where?" "I said somewhere when tsubaki comes we'll have a chat of where we wanna go" maka said vigorously.

-time skip-

As soul and maka were kinda left alone after tsubaki and black star kinda ditched them soul and maka decided to have a friendly dinner at a restaurant , or so maka called it. Soul on the other hand thought it was good to have a "date" with his girlfriend once in a great while. After soul and maka were waiting their waiter finally came and maka ordered first. She ordered a fettuccine with pasta and some salad complemented by a pomegranate iced tea. Soul on the other hand had a grilled steak that was bieng cooked well done with a baked potato and a . Once they both finished their meals soul and maka went back to their apartment, maka just picked up a book and started reading. Soul though, he wanted more than a boring relationship he wanted to go further...when maka finally took a break from her book soul was sitting down by her with his legs crossed on the coffee table thinking..."soul are you ok .?" maka said. "uh...what was that again maka? He said like if he was broken out of his concentration. She repeated once again "Are ...You..Ok." ..."Oh ...yea im fine" he said with a smirk." ok then..." she said softly. Soul then said something that would change his relationship with maka forever "hey...maka...do you ever wonder what it would be like if we took our relationship further?" maka just hesitated and responded "uh..yea I guess so..." with her final answer soul smirked and pressed his lips against hers. A sudden light blush ran to makas cheeks but then Got used to souls warm lips.

A/N: ok so possible lemon in the next chapter! And I love making these so much fun I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it...uh ...hmm...ok cya next chapter happy 2014 Valentines Day!...


	3. the good , beautiful and the best

Soul x makaI DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Summary: aftersoul confesses his idea about taking their relationship further, soul and maka kinda spent a little time to then gets a bit annoyed about this so he makes his move...

When soul had told maka about this all she did was remain quiet the whole evening. The next day he was bit annoyed that maka wasnt in his arms like usuall and went into her room. He got up and went into the kitchen noticing a note saying 'Soul went to school , breakfast is in the microwave- maka'. At this soul got angry ...he darted into his room throwing on whatever was lying around and ate his breakfast seeing if he can catch up to maka. When soul got to school he saw maka talking to Liz and Tsubaki he sighed and sat down across from maka and by Blackstar. "Hey soul, man why didnt maka walk with you to school today?"blackstar stated. "Uh well you see...maka and I kinda ...well...I told her if she wanted to take our relationship further but she got scared or hesitated I guess so this morning she went without me but were ok."soul said I bit sad...When had come in he told everyone to have a seat so maka sat by soul resting her head on his shoulder . Soul just smirked and put his arm around her as she said "Im sorry soul..".. "For what?" I asked. "About last night what I did...im sorry I just ...it was just so sudden im sorry but I'm fine now" she whispered. Soul looked hesitantly towards his meister noticing her vague tears that plunged her eyes he quickly hugged her before anyone saw he also pecked her forehead with a light kiss making her feel more secure. When maka looked up she saw those crimson eyes she so desperately loved. As he looked at her green orbs that was green like grass filled with love and lust. After school was over, soul and maka finally went home. When they got home soul took of his shoes and dropped his bag by makas stuff, he then put his arms around her waist making her shiver under his touch but also made her smile. Soul began to pull makas shirt upward revealing the flaxen skin that he rubbed in circles trying to calm her down and it worked . Maka was waiting for this moment but was afraid for so long once she realized that she wasn't scared anymore she let soul pull up her shirt there fore she knew it was ok if soul was around. Knowing this soul then proceeded to pull makas shirt off while planting little kisses along her neck reaching up to her lips and making the kiss deep with love, lust, and passion. Maka not noticing her open bare chest with just a purple bra with black lace around it , she started to take souls jacket and shirt off.."Damn maka I never knew that you were so sexy.." soul said stiffly. Maka just smiled and looked at his scar noticing when they first fought crona. But for the first time she didnt feel much guilt but saw rippling pectorals and how he was fit. "Like what you see?" soul said chuckling. After feeling embarrassed , maka pulled soul into a loving kiss while in his embrace. when soul and maka were kissing soul slid his hands down her skirt and her panties revealing her womanhood. Maka noticed but didnt bother to stop it because she wanted it..soul quickly took his pants and boxers off and look at maka. Maka was surprised at how big it was but she didnt care she just loved soul so much. So maka got on her knees and started to kiss the tip of his manhood and rub her hands from the base to the top while licking the outside. Soul was about to explode right then and there but he wondered how maka was so good at this but was overwhelmed by the pleasure maka was giving him that he forgot. She then wrapped her whole mouth around his cock licking it and tasting it and releasing him for a breath of air. Sooner or later soul forgot about the time and so he took maka into his bedroom noticing how it was already 8:56 p.m but didnt care. "My turn.." he said looking at maka with a smirk.

A/N: so heres the beginning of the lemon and more lemon in next chapter plz review and give me a comment on my fan fiction I love soul x maka and kid x maka but ill make another story on that later plz tell me how I did I just wanna know!


	4. The lust

Soul x maka

Summary: ok soul ...nvm you know whats gonna happen ... Disclaimer:I do not own soul eater (when I do my feet will have grown 12 more toes) And plz u must be 18+ age this is a lemon so...YOUVE BEEN WARNED!?

Love, lust, and the beautiful

Soul began to start plant kisses on her neck and looked down at her bra and turned his arm into a sythe. "Hold still..." soul said as she nodded. He then proceeded to cut the piece of clothing and tear it off. Gaining success soul kissed maka one more time and rubbed her nipple with his right hand, slowly going down to lick the other. All soul could hear was makas moans and feel her tugging his hair. This ...this was the moment soul has an been waiting for all this time expressing his true feelings for...her. "Ah...soul..." maka panted. "Its alright maka..." he said after she started to kiss him, while telling him "Ah!...soul stop I...I...w-want you..." with this soul couldnt ask for more he shifted his position to where he layed his manhood at her entrance. "you ready?" soul said. Maka nodded for him to continue he slowly pushed in trying his best not to hurt maka . Maka on the other hand was clutching on the sheets as he thrusted into her, after awhile she felt no pain just pure pleasure. "Harder...f-faster..." maka commanded. Soul then increased his speed as well as his intensity. The room was filled with moans and the noise of the headboard hitting the wall. After a few more good thrusts soul was at his climax along with maka and he fell beside maka on the bed hugging her.

Time skip

It was morning when maka woke up to the morning sunshine seeing a curtain albino at her side. She plainfully planted a kiss on his cheek bieng sure to not wake him up but failed. "Well hello" maka said while kissing him. "hmm...what time is it?" soul said rubbing his eyes to look at the clock."Its ...HOLY SHIT HURRY UP AND GET READY WERE LATE ITS FUCKING 9:23!" maka yelled trying to scurry out of bed but was stopped by her shark grinned lover. "wait maka lets not show up today ...im too tired" he said looking at her with puppy eyes. "Nice try sharkteeth get your ass out of bed and get ready im going to take a shower"..."jeesh is she always this mean in the morning" soul whispered getting a towel to jump in the shower with maka. Maka was in the shower washing her ash blonde hair in the warm water when a curtain weapon named soul came. "well didnt take you much time to get up" maka said while soul reached for the shampoo to wash his hair. "well it didnt take long for you to start acting like a strict girlfriend" soul said "GOD DAMMNIT this shampoo sucks" soul yet again yelled because he got shampoo in his eyes. "sure..because cool boyfriends totally get soap in their eyes"maka said while laughing. "hahaha...very funny maka, anyway can you pass me the conditioner..."soul said sarcastically. "ok.."maka chuckled handing him the conditioner. Once soul was done rinsing, maka was about to get out to get ready but a fluffy haired albino came behind her and grabbed her by the waist and told her to stay...in which she did.

A/N: ok so I had a writers block or a better definition:I was too lazy to write this ..anywho sorry its a short chapie im running out of ideas so HELP ME PLZ! Also I will be making a series of fluffs about soul x maka and throw in some tsubaki x blackstar and cant decide if I should have it where maka likes kid and they date but then kid cheats on maka with liz then they break up and stuff and thus soul x maka appears. Or just have a kid x patty or kid x liz...you decide and let me know through the reviews! Ok enough talking for now, see ya next chapie!


End file.
